I will always be there for you
by Bluedreamer
Summary: Serena hates Darien for teasing her each time they meet. At the same time, a certain Moonie is attracted to her internet penpal Tuxedo Mask... A Valentine's Fanfiction


**I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

**Summary:** Serena hates Darien for teasing her each time they meet. At the same time, a certain Moonie is attracted to her internet penpal Tuxedo Mask... (A Valentine's Fanfiction)

* * *

"Hey Meatball Head!" Every time he saw her he would always start off the insults in this way, just to annoy her. She hated it. He loved it. As usual...

"Why can't you get it into your head that my name is SERENA, you jerk!" She shouted.

"Excuse me getting your name wrong SERENA you JERK," he mocked. With twinkling blue eyes he gave a low bow that was the customary gesture of respect, that in this case, meant the opposite.

"I HATE you!" Her anger exploded into those three little words just before she ran outside the arcade and fled towards her house.

Serena's day did not start in the best of ways. The seventeen year old teenager got her math results back and failed. That would have been bad enough but the day only got worse when she discovered at midday that in her haste to get out of the house she'd forgotten her lunch too. She'd also tripped and fell over a dozen times at school that day and worst of all had to hear Darien Shields, a brilliant medical student, laugh at her. This had definitely been to long a day for Serena Tsukino.

When she got home she ran upstairs to her room, ignoring her mother along the way. She closed her door and fell on the bed crying.

'Why is he always annoying me,' she was thinking, 'Why can't he be like Tuxedo Mask?'

At the thought of the man she hardly knew but felt so close to, she just felt so right. 'I have to talk to him... I hope he will be there.'

Serena jumped out of her bed with brighter spirits than before and went over to her desk. She sat down and checked her messages on the computer and smiled happily as she opened an e-mail sent from Tuxedo Mask, sent to her that very morning.

_'Dear Sailor Moon,_

It is strange but I really feel I know you so well. It's probably due to the fact that we have been e-mailing each other and chatting all the time. I really feel comfortable with you and I do hope you're feeling the same way with me.

You are the only one who knows about my family background and I hope I haven't bothered you too much with that, but I just needed to talk to you about my parents. I just cannot let anyone see my distress as I am scared of rejection.

Probably I am a coward who can only face reality through e-mail ... but if so, I like that. I have gotten to know you, and that Sailor Moon, I can tell you, is worth so much to me.

I have to get going now as I have to go and work

Bye for now my sweet Moonie girl.

Tuxedo Mask'

Serena remembered when they chatted on the Instant Messenger system and what he'd confided in her.

He told her how he had lost his family in a car crash and how he miraculously survived the crash. She knew from his words, how his recovery at a hospital as a small boy had been tough and painful. He told her how his uncles and aunts did not want to take care of him, how he was forced to face a world of adults at a young age, and also how he had to work in order to attend school and then University.

Serena felt her life was a cushy one compared to his, since her parents had always been there for her for whatever she needed. Whether it was a physical hug, material possessions, or emotional support, she knew that she could always count on them for anything unlike Tuxedo Mask's family. She silently wished that there was something she could do to make him happier about his family as she wrote an e-mail back to him.

_'Dear TM,_

I hope you know that you can always count on me and I was honored that you had the confidence to talk to me. I also feel that we have a close relationship even though we have never met. I guess it makes things easier for us as we don't need to hide anything from each other.

I must admit that I am a very outgoing person and all but somehow I don't think anyone knows as much about me as you do. Weird isn't it?

I have to stop writing and get my homework done before everyone gets the chance to laugh at me later about the low grades I'll get if I don't. I got my Math results back and I failed ...again.

So take care,

Your Moonie'

Serena was upset that he wasn't online but quickly went back to her homework and with great difficulty finished the assignment. By that time, her mother called her for dinner. Feeling satisfied that she both e-mailed her friend and finished her homework she left the room and proceeded to go downstairs toward the kitchen with a hearty appetite.

Meanwhile, in an apartment not too far from Serena's house, a young man had just gotten home after stopping by the supermarket to buy food supplies to last for the next week. He arranged everything orderly in the cupboards and looked around for something.

"There they are," he muttered to himself as he fetched his glasses before sitting in front of his computer and noticing a unread message. 'My little Moonie girl,' he thought to himself, with a amused grin as he opened the e-mail and began reading it.

He logged into the Instant Messaging system and noticed that Sailor Moon was online and decided to send her a little note.

_'Hey Moonie, just read your sweet mail.'_

No reply.

_'Are you online?'_ he tried again.

When he received no response typed, _'Guess you must have forgotten to put the absence notification,'_ and disconnected from the Instant Messaging. Since he was at the computer, he decided to write her another e-mail instead.

_'Sweet Moonie,_

It's been quite a while since we have been emailing each other and chatting and I was wondering if you would like to come for the Three Lights concert on the 13th as I have two tickets. I would love to go with you.

Please let me know.

Your one and always,

TM'

'Rei is going to be mad at me, but I'll just tell her that I was unable to get tickets.' Darien thought as he removed his glasses while thinking of his wonderful Moonie girl. 'I hope this time Rei will stop clinging on to me even though I have told her more than once that I am not interested in her.'

Rei was one of the few people Darien interacted with. He'd known her from childhood, ever since Rei's grandfather looked after the orphanage in which Darien grew up in. Rei, as far as he could remember, would always chase after him.

Soon after that, Darien took a shower, changed, and left for the hospital because he was on duty there.

As Serena rushed back to her room and checked her computer, she read the messages her TM sent her and noticed he was offline. As she looked at her mail and read what Tuxedo wrote to her she shivered at the thought of meeting him.

'Should I meet him or not?'

A big dilemma was going on in her head as she tried to decided whether it was safe for her or not.

'After all I don't really know him ...even though I feel so close to him.'

She was really feeling bad, thinking of him that way but she had always learned to be cautious with people. However, she was really hesitant to decline as this was for the Three Lights concert, the one she was dreaming of going to but couldn't get any tickets for.

'If I am not going to be there for him ... it is going to break our bond and that's for sure,' she realized before starting to respond.

_'Dear TM,_

I would love to go for the concert with you. That would be a great way of getting to know each other better ... although I believe we already know a lot already! I suggest we meet at the arcade café opposite the concert hall at 7:00 PM and from there proceed. Please let me know if that is fair by you.

I am going to sleep so bye for now.

Your Moonie'

She had switched the computer off, changed into her night clothes, and lay down in bed before screaming out loud with sudden realization, "The thirteenth? That's tomorrow NIGHT!"

"Serena could you stop shouting like that?" Her father shouted from downstairs feeling annoyed by his daughter's screaming

"I am sorry daddy," she answered back with a soft voice before muttering to herself 'What am I going to do? What am I going to wear? What if he does not like me? What if ...'

With that she drifted off to sleep...

The next morning, Serena was rushing to school because she woke up late but with a wry smile she thought, 'How unusual is that!'

As she was turning into a small lane in order to take a shortcut she bumped into something or she soon realized a seemingly rock solid someone and fell on the ground.

"Some people never change I guess," The man laughed, "Isn't that right SERENA you JERK!"

"Of all people I had to fall on, it would be you," Serena muttered angrily.

"I guess you can't help but being attracted to me silly school girl."

"I HATE you," she shouted.

"So you keep on saying." Darien said with a smirk.

Serena folded her arms and said with a pout, "I do!'

"You know the saying Meatball Head," Darien stated. "Hate is a form of passion that you are trying to show me in order to conceal the fact that you actually love me."

She blinked with blushes beginning to cover her cheeks. Then she recovered. "Oh really Mr. I know everything," Serena snapped. "Your very wrong about that."

"Seriously, I cannot think of anyone crazy enough who would want to date a klutz like you." He continued not noticing the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

"For your information, I have a date tonight, even though it's really none of your business," she shouted at him just before getting to her feet and running towards the school.

Unfortunately for Serena, her unfortunate meeting with Darien resulted in her being even more late for school. She was banned from class and had to stand outside her classroom door for the remainder of that morning.

"I hate him! I HATE HIM!" she said to herself, a little louder than she expected.

"In that case it will be easier for me to put an F when I'm correcting your next paper Ms. Tsukino," her teacher said as he opened the door to her surprised face.

"Sir, I was not talking about you," Serena tried to explain in a nearly pleading tone.

"I don't see any one else here Ms. Tsukino, and I suggest you learn to keep control over that mouth of yours as there will not be a next time," he said.

"Yes sir," Serena said as her teacher closed the door on her. 'I really hate you Darien.'

Darien was at the arcade café checking his e-mail and reading the one sent by his Moonie before he sent a reply back to her. When he finished reading he typed,

_'Dear Sailor Moon,_

I will gladly meet you at 7:00 PM. The irony of the whole situation is that I am reading this e-mail from the arcade café. I guess we must have been seeing each other and not realizing who we were.

I cannot wait to see you tonight.

Your Tuxedo Mask'

'I just wonder what she's like,' Darien thought to himself before getting up and paying his friend Andrew for the time spent on the Internet connection.

'Funny,' she was trying to recall the people at the arcade. 'I only remember seeing Darien there.' The thought of Darien made her blood boil but it was not from anger, 'Could that jerk be right after all ?'

She pushed aside her theories, or at least his, to decide on what she was going to wear that evening. She disconnected from the net and looked around. After pulling half her closet out, she decided on a simple black shirt and black pants. She looked smart, and not overdone. Exactly the result she wanted.

After combing her hair and deciding to tie it in a ponytail instead of her usual meatballs her mind drifted back to the person she didn't want to be thinking about, 'Arrr! I'm thinking of him again,' she thought in annoyance as she put on very light pink eye shadow and strawberry lip gloss.

When she checked the time, it was 6:40 PM. 'Time to leave.'

She ran downstairs, informed her mother she was going for the Three Lights Concert with a friend and left the house before her mother could ask her any questions.

One last glance at the mirror and he would go, he decided while checking out his outfit once more. His usual clothes were replaced by a all black ensemble. 'It's a classic elegant look,' he thought to himself in reassurance.

Five minutes later, he'd arrived at 6:50 PM. As he was about to go inside alongside a beautiful, yet familiar blond haired girl, he suddenly realized that he had forgotten the concert tickets and rushed back in direction of his apartment.

'So much for me about always being punctual, and to think that I always laugh at poor Meatball Head about her constant tardiness.' He smiled just thinking about her, 'What's happening to me?'

He got home and grabbed the two tickets before leaving his apartment once again.

It was 7:05 PM and the usually punctual Darien Shields was late by 5 minutes.

'Wasn't it Darien I just saw ?' Serena wondered as she went inside the arcade. 'At least this time he didn't call me Meatball Head again.'

She went towards a table and sat down. While waiting for Tuxedo Mask, she ordered a pineapple juice and sipped it slowly.

'7:00 PM and he is not here yet,' Serena was wondering if her TM was going to turn up.

Five minutes passed and she was about to go check her e-mail to see if there was a note from him telling her that he couldn't make it when the arcade café door opened and she turned around to find herself facing the most beautiful dark blue eyes ever.

"Moonie?" He asked the girl cautiously.

"Tuxedo Mask ?" Serena asked him back but it was more of a statement.

"You're well ... so cute," he could only answer her before continuing, "by the way, my name is Darien Shields."

"Oh," she answered back. 'He has not recognized me ?'

"I am Luna.," She said the first name that popped into her head and smiled innocently up at him.

"Now I get why your ID is Sailor Moon;" he smiled back at her before adding, "you look very familiar I must say."

An hour passed and Darien and Serena were chatting. Serena nearly forgot that Darien could not recall her and somehow enjoyed being in the company of that one man she hated

"Your theory happens to be right," Serena smiled at Darien.

"Which one Luna ?" he asked her puzzled.

"Never mind," she answered.

"Luna, we better get going now or else we will miss the concert," Darien informed her.

They both headed for the concert and as Darien had VIP tickets, they were not obliged to stand in the queue and were taken to the best seats. Serena was somehow intimated by the whole situation.

"Darien, I wish to thank you for bringing me here," she said to him. 'I am drowning in his eyes again'

"Your welcome Se ... Sailor Moon," he told her back and took her hand to his lips and gently kissed her palm. As he finished, Serena was blushing.

The concert hall got filled up quickly and the Three Lights performance started.

Towards the end of the concert, Seiya, the lead singer, threw a rose in the direction of Serena. As she caught it, the young singer smiled and winked at her which made Darien's blood boil. Serena smiled back at Seiya which made the whole female audience angry at Serena.

She'd gotten to know Seya very well when he came to Tokyo with his brothers one year ago. Seiya had a thing for Serena and she was quite upset she did not feel the same towards him. She liked him a lot and wished him all the luck possible. When he told her how he felt ... she almost cried telling him that she was not the one for him ... she was right. A few months later, Seiya and one of her best friends Mina were dating to Serena's greatest happiness.

As the concert finished, everyone was trying to get into the Three Lights changing room except for Serena and Darien who walked outside towards the park.

"Why did you smile at him?" Darien asked Serena in a possessive manner which resulted in making her laugh.

"Seiya is a school friend of mine and I know him very well." She answered as she walked ahead of Darien as they made their way toward the lake.

With the moons reflection on the lake... Serena looked like an angel to him.

As she noticed him staring at her she casually told him, "Do you realize another day has just gone ?"

"Huh?" he asked feeling a little taken aback by that comment.

"Yes," She said, "It's past midnight."

The two of them were very close and Darien held her by the waist. Serena could feel Darien's breath as well as he could hers. He cupped her face with his hands and approached his lips to her tempting ones.

They kissed.

"Happy Valentine's Day Serena," Darien whispered into her ear.

Serena pulled away surprised while he chuckled.

"You knew all along, didn't you, you JERK ?" she asked accusingly and then hit him playfully.

"I will always be there for you Serena, whether it is to annoy you or to love you," Darien said to her before taking her in his embrace and stating, "Always."


End file.
